Incomprensión y perversiones
by Anna-Lylian
Summary: [Slash -- chicochico] ¿Puedes levantarte y empezar a ver cosas raras? Harry Potter, sí...


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (excepto de momento uno… P) son total y exclusivamente de J.K Rowling. No gano NADA por hacerlo asi q no molesten por nimiedades!

Aviso: Slash entre chico/chico, asi q si no te gusta… ya sabés lo q tienen q hacer!

Parejas: Jujujuju… ya lo veréis… P

**Incomprensión y perversiones**

**By AnnaLylian**

Despertó bastante cansado para ser un martes. La nochecita que había pasado… mejor no contarla. Odiaba cuando… se ponía pesado y cuando lo regañaba hasta que le hacía limpiar todo el salón por… ¿cómo lo decía? ¡Ah, sí! Sus ineptos conocimientos de pociones… lo aborrecía por ello.

Se recostó un poco, alcanzando las gafas, mientras notaba como la cabeza le iba a estallar. Corrió las cortinas de la cama y se sentó de nuevo en ella, dándose pequeños masajes en las sienes.

Tenía la boca pastosa, así que decidió ir primero al baño. Nadie se había levantado e intentó ir sin hacer mucho ruido. Abrió la puerta y se adentró en él. Cogió un vaso y abrió el grifo hasta llenarlo de agua.

Estaba bebiendo cuando…

- Ahhh!

Aguzó el oído. No, no había sido real. Era imposible haber escuchado… nada, aquel no era precisamente su día.

Dejó lo que tenía en las manos en su sitio, cuando, de nuevo, escuchó lo mismo aunque…

- Mmmhh… es… esper… espera… no… así… ah!.. sí…

Abrió los ojos como platos… aquello eran… ¿gemidos? se pensaba que todavía estaba medio dormido, pero aquello parecía muy… muy real, demasiado real, así que se limpió las orejas por si estaban sucias. No, no era un guarro como Crabbe y Goyle, estaban perfectas. Pero… ahí seguían…

- Ahhh… no… espera… dema… ah!! Demasiado grande… mmmhh… ah!!

Aquello era excesivo, esas voces se le hacían conocidas pero…

Se acercó más a la ducha de donde salían los "sonidos extraños". Estiró el brazo y cogió la cortina corredera. Estaba listo, en cuanto lo oyera de nuevo, echaría un vistazo. La curiosidad es y será un vicio.

- Harry…

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!- chilló todo lo que pudo cuando oyó su nombre.

El pelirrojo, en cambio, se quedó más que sorprendido. Sólo le había tocado el hombro y había lanzado tal grito que seguro que medio Hogwarts estaría despierto. Parecía que le había dado un ataque ya que cuando lo miró con los ojos desorbitados por el susto este se preocupó y le agarró como si se fuera a caer.

- ¡Ei, compañero! Tranquilo… lo siento, si llego a saber que te asustarías no te digo nada, pero como estabas tan parado aquí delante, pues pensé que estabas medio dormido.

- Ron… no-lo-vuelvas-a-hacer…- dijo despacio mientras miraba de nuevo donde anteriormente había escuchado los gemidos.

Se decidió. Quien estuviera ahí detrás, sabía lo que pasaba, así que… la abrió de golpe para encontrarme…

- Nada…

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó el muchacho mientras el otro se agarraba el pecho.

- Yo… ahí… ruido… voces…- estaba tan aturdido que sin lugar a dudas la cara de su compañero era todo un poema de preocupación.

- Harry, estás todavía dormido, anda, metete en la cama y quédate un rato, yo te aviso después…- le acompañó a la susodicha, e incluso lo arropó.

Éste se dejó hacer cerrando los ojos. No quería pensar ni saber nada, aquello sobrepasaba los límites de cualquiera.

Al final, como el pelirrojo había dicho, lo despertó poco antes de ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar. ¿La primera hora del día? Adivinación.

Hizo un mohín de desagrado y se dirigió al baño. Al entrar, en acto reflejo, puso el oído para escuchar cualquier sonido pero al no hallarlo, se acercó a la ducha y miró dentro. Nada. Se estaba volviendo paranoico.

A los pocos minutos, estaba bajando por las escaleras que conducían a los pasillos de Hogwarts. Iba detrás de Ron y los chicos. Su amiga y la hermana de éste seguramente habrían ido tirando al ver que tardaban.

Estaba andando tranquilamente cuando de repente vio… ¿un mono con ojos saltones? Se le quedó mirando hasta que un Miau salió de la boca del espécimen. Recapacitó. Un bicho que iba libremente por los corredores de la escuela, que hacía Miau… ¿La Señora Norris?

La gata sin pelo empezó a acercársele y él, que todavía no se creía lo que veía, se quedó quieto.

- ¿Qué pasa preciosa, ha estado haciendo cosas feas este engendro?- una voz conocida, salió de su espalda.

La nombrada, cambió de dirección y le rodeó poniéndose al lado de su amo.

- El famoso Harry Potter…- dijo con rin tintín-, ¿no deberías estar desayunando como todos los demás?

Típico de Filch. Cerró los ojos contando hasta diez, aquel no era su gran día precisamente así que, si no quería degollarlo, mejor calmarse.

Dio media vuelta y, respirando profundamente abrió los cerrados.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

El muchacho salió corriendo tras sus amigos, intentando despejar la mente. Pero… pero… cómo… Filch… ¿en bolas? Se fue calmando ligeramente para pensar en otras cosas como… ¿DESNUDO? PUAJ! Era… era… era… algo…

Llevándose una mano a la boca, salió como una flecha para el lavabo más próximo, aquello que acababa de ver era la cosa más asquerosa que había visto jamás.

Los muchachos que pasaban por allí, sólo pudieron ver como una nube de polvo se les venía encima para pasar de largo y dejarles estupefactos.

Era ya casi la hora del comienzo de las clases cuando apareció por la gran puerta del comedor. Iba con la cabeza baja, intentando que las náuseas pasaran a menos y bastante mareado.

- ¡Harry!- chilló su amiga desde su mesa.

Bien, hora venía un sermón de los grandes por haberse retrasado en el desayuno, un sinfín de movimientos para coger de todo un poco para que comiera algo y una mirada… de enfado que no se le quitaría hasta que, como si no lo supiera, hiciera todos los deberes que les pusieran para el día siguiente y restantes. A veces pensaba que era mejor desaparecer del mapa y olvidarse de todo.

Qué se le iba a hacer, debería aguantar como buen…

- ¡¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!!- gritó nuevamente mientras se ponía delante de ella y empezaba a cubrirla con su cuerpo.

- Ha…. Harry… qué… ¿qué haces?- preguntó extrañada la muchacha viendo como el chico intentaba taparla mientras la llevaba fuera de la sala.

Los alumnos y profesores que se encontraban, habían empezado a murmurar el extraño comportamiento del moreno, viendo como salían definitivamente de allí.

- ¡Harry! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- cuestionó viendo como cerraba los ojos fuertemente y se giraba.

- ¿Cómo que qué me pasa? Dirás… ¡qué te pasa a ti!- agregó furioso mientras se quitaba la túnica y se la ponía encima, sin mirar todavía.

- Harry… ya tengo la mía gracias…- se la rechazó dándosela.

- ¡Póntela ahora mismo!- exclamó abriendo los ojos-. ¡Ahh!- se giró de nuevo.

- Pero… se puede saber qué…- no pudo acabar la frase cuando la puerta, que había cerrado previamente el chico de la cicatriz, se volvió a abrir.

- Ei… ¿se puede saber qué te ha pasado ahí dentro?- preguntó su amigo mientras se acercaba.

- ¡Ron, no mires!- le dijo el muchacho mientras lo giraba de espaldas a ella.

- Pero qué…- lo miró seriamente. Aunque se hubieran dado la vuelta para no verla, el por qué no lo sabía, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados-. ¿Sabes? Llevas una mañana muy raro, ¿te ha pasado algo? Algún sueño o…

- ¿Cómo que si me ha pasado algo? Yo no soy el q está en… ¡RON!- otro chillido, ¿cuántos llevaba por minutos?

- ¿Qué?- contestó ya cansinamente cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca.

- ¿¡¿¡Tú también!?!?- los ojos desorbitados, la mandíbula por el suelo y las manos ya no las sabía donde poner.

- Yo también… de qué…

- ¡Cómo que de qué!- se enfadó ya que se estaban burlando de él.

- ¡Claro! Estás muy extraño, gritas, chillas y no se te entiende nada… vas a parecerte a alguien que yo me sé…

- Haber si me aclaro, vais… así… ¿y me dices que yo soy el que está extraño?- una cara de no poderse creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Pero si vamos como siempre!- intervino la otra acercándosele.

- Hombre…. Yo no diría como siempre si añadimos que…

Se quedó mudo al ver como los portones se abrían de nuevo para dejar paso a una multitud de adolescentes que iban…

- ¿Es que hoy todo el mundo se a puesto de acuerdo y yo me he olvidado?- susurró viendo como iban igual que sus dos compañeros con los que acababa de hablar.

En esos momentos, algo en su interior volvió a reaccionar cuando Albus Dumbledore hacía acto de presencia ante sus ojos.

- Buenos días Harry- lo saludó como si nada pasara y siguió su camino, para detenerse un momento, mirar al chico y agregar antes de irse-, tienes que cuidarte, no tienes buena cara…

No se extrañaba nada. La gente iba pasando a su alrededor animada, sonriente, incluso la profesora McGonagall estaba contenta… un momento… ¿la profesora McGonagall? ¿Ella también? Aquello fue más de lo que pudo soportar, y se desplomó en el suelo.

- Mira… ya despierta…- susurró una voz mientras abría los ojos y lo veía todo borroso.

- ¿Dón… dónde estoy?- preguntó aturdido mientras se recostaba un poco en aquella cama desconocida.

- Estás en la enfermería- contestó Madame Promfey cuando notó como le daba las gafas.

- Pero… ¿Por qué…- abrió inmensamente las orbes verdes. Aquello empezaba a ser una pesadilla.

Cuando la enfermera se hubo ido, no muy contenta con la reacción del chico cuando éste la miró, sus dos amigos que hacía poco que habían llegado, se le acercaron.

- Oye, ¿qué diablos te pasa?- empezó la conversación la chica.

- ¿Que qué me pasa? ¿Que qué me pasa?- repitió mientras movía las manos frenéticamente con los ojos cerrados-. Me pasa… que hoy todo el mundo se ha puesto de acuerdo…- relató molesto.

- ¿De acuerdo en qué?- preguntó esta vez el pelirrojo.

- En qué dice…- bufó irritado-. Hoy tooodo el mundo ha decidido hacer nudismo por la escuela…

Los muchachos se quedaron bastante bloqueados ante lo dicho, y se miraron entre ellos.

- ¿De qué hablas?- intentó entender el chico pecoso.

- Ron… estáis todos como vuestra madre os trajo al mundo, en bolas, en pelota picada, desnudos, sin nada encima, ¿dónde está toda vuestra ropa? Porque encima no. Estáis sin el uniforme, sin complementos…

- Espera, espera… para el carro- interrumpido Weasley-. ¿Quieres decir que nos ves… sin ropa?

- ¡Vaya! Va a tener razón el imbécil de Malfoy, captas las cosas pero a lo tarde…- refunfuñó el moreno, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Sus dos compañeros se volvieron a mirar entre ellos, pero esta vez de arriba abajo. Intentando ver alguna transparencia.

- Harry…- continuó Granger-. Estamos completamente vestidos. Todo está en su sitio y no estamos "en pelotas" como tu dices…

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?- preguntó ya histérico-. Haber... sal un momento del campo de visión que volveré a abrir los ojos.

Sin mucha credibilidad en lo que decía su amigo, se apartó lo justo para lo que le pedía y le hizo una señal de listo.

- ¿Ves? Desnudo completamente…- comentó ya abiertos y mirando al pelirrojo.

- ¡Qué no, que te equivocas! ¡Qué estoy completamente vestido!- volvió a insistir.

- Y yo te digo que incluso te veo aquella peca que esta al lado de tu…

- ¡CALLA!- miró de reojo a la castaña que en aquellos momentos lo miraba con intriga-. No es plan de que ella también se entere…

- ¿Por qué? Pero si un día de estos te la verá…- rió el moreno.

- ¿QUÉ?- ahora quien estaba más que avergonzado era el muchacho de pecas que estaba más rojo que su pelo mismo.

- Vamos… si te mueres de ganas de enseñársela…

- Emmm… chicos… no se de qué estáis hablando, pero… suena muy mal...- comentó entre tímida, enfadada y roja como un tomate.

- Nada, nada Hermione, cosas que saben los que lo han visto desnudo. Tú tranquila, que pronto lo verás…

- ¡Harry Potter! ¿Se puede saber qué insinúas?- gritó enfadada.

- ¿Yo? Nada…- aquella pareja se quería demasiado para no saber a mil leguas que acabarían juntos, y aquella situación era la adecuada para, aparte de desquitarse un poco con lo que se le venía encima el día, desfogarse. Tantas horas con ellos acababan siendo un tormento, haber si metiendo cizaña, conseguía juntarlos de una vez por todas.

- ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?- preguntó la enfermera que se acercaba ligeramente hacia la cama, cogiendo desprevenido al moreno pudiéndola contemplar en todo su esplendor.

Se había perdido tres de las primeras horas de clase, pero aún le faltaban cinco más. No se iba a librar tan fácilmente de ir a pociones, no… e iban a ser las dos últimas de la tarde, las peores…

Sus amigos habían ido a la hora del patio para ver como estaba. Madame Promfey había estimado que se levantara y le diera el aire, que posiblemente sería la falta de saneamiento espiritual. Últimamente, a la medi-maga, le había dado por estar demasiado tiempo con la profesora Trelawne.

Desde que Umbrigde la había ofendido de aquella manera hacía dos años, al tenerla que cuidar por sus múltiples ataques de histeria, habían congeniado en más de una cosa. La lectura se hacía frecuente en la sala donde estaba siempre y que obligaba a leer a quien se hospedara allí.

Tras haberle dado una hora más de libertad estudiantil, había decidido ir un rato a pasear por los terrenos, cerca del lago, donde mejor y más relajado se encontraba.

Se sentó cerca de la orilla, recostado en un árbol, sin darse demasiada cuenta de que no iba a ser visto desde allí si alguien se acercaba.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a pensar el por qué de todo lo sucedido aquel día. Se estaba quedando de nuevo dormido cuando oyó unas voces.

- ¿Crees que no se notará que… ahhh! nos hemos saltado la… mmmmhhh… clase?- aquella voz…

- Calla y no pienses…- no podía ser… eran las mismas que las de la mañana, pero…

Se giró un poco, para poder sacar un poco la cabeza y ver con sus propios ojos que… Seamus y… Zabini estaban haciendo…

Volvió a su postura de inmediato cuando vio como era el Slytherin el que estaba lamiendo la… de su compañero de habitación.

- No debería de estar aquí…- susurró para sí mismo muy bajito el moreno, mientras comenzaba a pensar algo para poder salir de allí en cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara.

Oyó como se echaban en el suelo mirando hacía al otro lado. Ésa era la ocasión que esperaba. Ahora o nunca. Se levantó lo más aprisa que pudo, y fue corriendo hacia las puertas del colegio.

Mientras tanto, Filch, quien estaba a pocos metros de allí, veía a dos de los alumnos castigados, excavar una zanja para otros de los animalitos de Hagrid.

- No entiendo… ah… como la profesora… nos ha mandado hacerlo a éstas horas, perdiéndonos las clases… agggg- dijo cansado Finnigan secándose el sudor.

- No te quejes… ugg… míralo por el lado bueno…- el otro lo miró con un mohín de insignificancia, pero no le hizo caso y continuó hablando-… no tenemos que hacerlas y hacemos ejercicio…

- Como si me gustase…

En otra parte, un chico con gafas entraba a su habitación y se tendía en la cama boca abajo.

- Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí…- repetía una y otra vez, hundiéndose en la almohada intentando olvidar lo que acababa de pasar-. Me he vuelto loco… solo me falta ver a Voldemort con los… colgando… para que me dé el ataque final. ¡No va a necesitar maldición ninguna! ¡Con eso le va a bastar!

Llegó la hora de la comida. Lo había pasado realmente mal. No le importaba ver a sus compañeros desnudos, ni mucho menos, pero las chicas era otra cosa. Y no contar, con las profesoras. Aunque… el profesor Flitwick… podríamos decir que ganaba más desnudo que con ropa…

Se rió ante ese pensamiento... pero… otro se le vino a la mente… ¿Y Snape? Bajó la cabeza en señal de rendición y empezó a comer lo poco que se había servido.

- Ei, Harry… ¿sigues igual?- preguntó su amigo en voz baja mientras se acercaba a su oído.

- Si, y la verdad… no quisiera que a nadie le ocurriese lo mismo que a mí…- bufó cansado.

- Emmm… ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?- se puso hasta rojo, al pronunciarlo, pero… parecía enfadado.

- Si puedo contestar…

- ¿No estarás viendo pervertidamente a Hermione y a mi hermana, verdad?

- ¡Ron! ¡Eres tonto o eres tonto!- la cara que se le puso, fue rienda suelta para que toda la mesa Slytherin se pusiera a reír histéricamente ante algunas palabras que Malfoy había dicho.

- Perdona Harry… es que…- se excusó el pelirrojo que empezaba a ponerse rojo, pero ahora por la vergüenza.

- Nada, nada, dejémoslo- bebió un poco de zumo para dejar el vaso con un porrazo seco en la mesa-. Me están poniendo de muy mal humor.

- ¿El qué?- al poner el oído en marcha, oyó como los de la casa enemiga todavía seguían riendo-. ¡Va! Pasa de ellos, ya sabes como son…

- Yo me voy… paso de salir con todo el mundo, que me puede dar algo…- agregó las últimas palabras más para sí mismo que para el otro.

Al levantarse, los rumores de la mesa se hicieron más audibles.

- ¡Qué Potter! ¿Estamos bien, hoy?- rieron de nuevo sus compañeros-. Hemos oído que te has desmayado en el pasillo… ¿había… dementores?- nuevas risas-. O puede… que los rumores sean verdad…

- Paso de ti Malfoy…

- ¿No quieres saber lo que se dice por ahí de ti?- una sonrisa sádica apareció en le rostro del rubio que, con demasiada tentación, había picado el anzuelo y esperaba la respuesta.

- Vamos Draco, díselo- dijo Parkinson animando al personal.

- ¿Quieres saberlo, Potter?- volvió a preguntar intentando que cabeceara o que dijera algo para caer más bajo de lo que quería que cayese, que, al no obtener respuesta, lo dijo sin más-. Dicen por ahí… que hoy te has levantado con la "capacidad" de ver a la gente… ¿desnuda?- todos empezaron a murmurar y a reír, tanto los Slytherins como los de las otras casas.

- ¡Cállate hurón!- defendió el pelirrojo a su amigo, que antes de que pudiera echarse hacia él para pelearse, el moreno con toda la calma y parsimonia que poseía, lo detuvo.

- ¿Te interesa saberlo?- preguntó serio y mirándolo a los ojos-. Quieres saber si puedo y tengo esa… ¿cómo lo has llamado? ¡Ah, sí! "capacidad"…

- Venga Potter… demuestra lo raro que eres…

- Bien…- se acercó un poco a él, lentamente, casi sin poder ver sus movimientos. Lo estudió, de arriba abajo, poniéndolo incluso nervioso.

- ¿Qué… qué haces?- ¿Draco Malfoy asustado?

- ¿No querías que te lo demostrara? Pues… estoy viendo tus marcas, para decírtelas con mucho gusto, para que sepas que los rumores no mienten…- le susurró en el oído, imperceptible para los demás, pero escuchado perfectamente por su víctima.

- Estás loco…- sacó todo su valor que le quedaba, y lo empujó hasta dejarlo a cierta distancia.

El moreno, en cambio, se rió delante de él y de toda la escuela como un niño.

- Esto es muy… muy, pero que muy bueno…- empezó a andar hacia la salida-. Quién lo diría…

- Emmm… Potter… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo un chico de Ravenclaw que estaba a unos pocos pasos de él, el cual empezó a cuestionar cuando el de ojos verdes asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Qué es eso de que puedes vernos sin ropa?

- ¿Es verdad?- dijo otro chico mientras esperaban la respuesta.

- ¡Qué va a ser verdad! ¿Estáis tontos o qué?- chilló Malfoy.

La profesora McGonagall iba a replicar cuando Harry alzó la voz.

- ¿Queréis saber si puedo ver? ¿Quieres una prueba?- le dirigió la pregunta al chico rubio mientras se acercaba de nuevo.

- ¿Qué haces?- volvió a repetir cuando el moreno estuvo cerca de su oído.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que he averiguado con esta "capacidad"?- le susurró muy flojito en la oreja-. Que la tienes verdaderamente pequeña…

Rió a más no poder al ver la cara que se le quedaba al imbécil Príncipe de Slytherin y salía, ahora si, por la puerta.

Aquello fue la cosa más divertida que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Reírse a costa de una broma que había empezado el mismo Malfoy.

Llegó mucho antes a la clase que le tocaba, pero le dio igual. Estaba fastidiado por ver lo que otros no veían, pero empezaba cogerle el truco.

Oyó un ruido en el pasillo, y se giró para ver qué era. Nada. Bueno… lo de cogerle el tranquillo… se basaba solo en la visión de ver a otros desnudos, porque en lo que se refería a sonidos extraños y a visiones no tan placenteras, era algo que no podía tolerar…

Un aire frío recorrió el pasillo, sintiendo como alguien, o algo se encontraba cerca, demasiado cerca como para no asustarse.

En otras circunstancias, hubiera echo frente a cualquier cosa, pero… no en esos momentos… salió corriendo "piernas para qué os quiero", cuando, en un cruce, se topó con quien menos esperaba.

- Vaya… hola Harry- saludó amigablemente el director mientras le ayudaba a ponerse derecho.

- Hola profesor- devolvió la cordialidad.

- ¿Qué ocurre para que vengas corriendo de esa forma?- preguntó intrigado.

- Nada… no… no es nada- no iba a decirle nada a aquel hombre de sus "poderes", era capaz de cualquier cosa, como para no conocerle de antemano.

- Bien, bien… ¿un caramelo de limón?- ofreció sacándolo de…

Abrió los ojos completamente desorbitados. Aquello… no era… no…

_- De acuerdo, vale, acepto verlos a todos desnudos, acepto más o menos el ver a amigos y demás, enganchados en más de un simple beso y roce, pero… ¿aquello? _

Lo que Harry estaba contemplando, era a un Albus Dumbledore más hortera imposible. Qué bajo había caído para ver al "respetado director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería" con el torso desnudo, en bermudas cantarines y multicolor, con una… riñonera, que era de donde había sacado los caramelos, un peinado… a lo afro y… la barba estaba un tanto… diferente. Varias trencitas eran las que se le veían, después de algún que otro postizo de color violeta… toda una imagen para recordar para sus años de viejo.

Se excusó lo más rápido que pudo y se fue ligeramente hacia la salida de la escuela.

- Aire… aire… necesito aire…- se decía una y otra vez.

Ya fuera, se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid. Bueno, un poco más lejos, para ser exactos. No le apetecía para nada ver al profesor sin ropa, más que nada porque apreciaba al hombre y…

Vio unas sombras no muy lejos de allí. Aquello era más de lo que deseaba. Otra vez visiones raras. Nada, la curiosidad mata al pájaro, ¿no? Pues, no pudiendo reprimir esas ansias, se acercó poco a poco, intentando que no le descubrieran.

- Vamos… no es para tanto…- dijo… ¿Ron?

- ¿Cómo que no es para tanto?- agregó alguien que por el llanto, no pudo diferenciar quien era.

- Seguramente estaría bromeando...- intentó tranquilizar su amigo no consiguiéndolo.

- Pero… pero… ¡tú más que nadie sabes que si es cierto!- ¿a qué se refería?

Se quedaron callados por unos instantes y él se pudo a pensar. ¿Quién era aquella persona que estaba llorando a mares, que su amigo conocía tan bien, y que para ser exactos, no era Hermione, sino un chico?

- Venga… tranquilo… no pasa nada… a mi me gusta como es…- volvió a calmar al desconocido.

- Sí…- lo consiguió.

La voz se le hacía más clara, más… ¿retorcida? Más…

- Yo no la tengo tan pequeña…- ¿MALFOY?

- Claro que no… además…- agregó su amigo que, echando una cabezada a los dos enemigos, ahora juntos, le había puesto la mano en…- a mí me pone caliente que sea así… porque es gruesa y apetitosa…- ¿le estaba metiendo mano al paquete? ¿Ron? ¿Su amigo? ¿Su mejor amigo? ¿El que odiaba a Malfoy?

Aquello fue más que su poder de concepción y aceptación. Salió corriendo hasta llegar nuevamente a la clase que le tocaba que, en ese preciso momento, tocaba la campana de la vuelta a la rutina.

La respiración acelerada, el corazón a mil, y él con la imagen que nunca se hubiera imaginado ni en sus sueños más… mejor dicho… ni en sus peores pesadillas.

- ¡Ei, compañero!- exclamó el pelirrojo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Más específicamente, la mano que había tocado… los… del rubio.

- Ho… Hola…- dijo entrecortadamente, haciendo un movimiento raro, que le permitió deshacerse de aquella que lo sujetaba.

- ¿Dónde has estado? Casi no llegas…- continuó la conversación, entrando después del profesor y no queriendo saber el por qué de la reacción del muchacho.

- Ron… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- quería saberlo, quería saberlo.

- Adelante…- se sentó en su sitio mientras sacaba las cosas de la mochila.

- Tu… a ti… bueno… es decir… no me importará… cada uno es libre de hacer lo que le guste, ¿no? pero… yo… lo que quería decirte es… que… nada… pues…

- Harry… como no me la hagas ya, me voy a dormir…- cansado de sus evasivas, intentó que fuera al grano.

- Pues… ¿atítegustanloshombres?- dijo de carrerilla y sin darle tiempo casi a que entendiera lo que acababa de decir.

No sabía si lo había oído de verdad, pero los colores del otro le confirmaban que sí…

- Estás… estás… ¡ESTÁS TONTO!- gritó delante de toda la clase, interrumpiendo al profesor y haciendo que todo el mundo los mirase-. ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO PENSAR TAL COSA? ¡TE MATO!

Bueno… la cosa no había ido tan mal después de todo. Aparte de llevarse una regañina por el escándalo que habían montado, el que su mejor amigo, le tuviera que explicar detenidamente qué había hecho durante el rato que había visto a su… "doble" con Malfoy, y que se enfadara hasta dejarle de hablar por… minutos, ya que un comentario de un Slytherin los había unido de nuevo, nada más ocurrió hasta llegar a la clase que más había temido durante todo el día. Pociones.

Bien, era hora de afrontarlo. No tenía porqué preocuparle. Eran hombres los dos, uno mayor el otro joven, pero la diferencia era mínima. Nada ocurriría, todo estaba totalmente controlado… o eso creía.

Había estado evitando durante las comidas y demás, la mesa de los profesores, para no ver a Snape sin nada encima.

La puerta se abrió dejándolos pasar cuando éste estaba a punto de llegar. Dos minutos para colocarse, sentarse y empezar con el tormento.

- Buenas tardes- apareció tan serio y tan formal como siempre.

Se dirigió a su pupitre mientras hablaba de lo que nos tenía preparado para las dos horas de clase.

El moreno no había levantado la vista del pergamino hasta que no escuchó que estaban los ingredientes y los pasos para hacer lo mandado. La hora de la verdad había llegado. Sabía perfectamente que el hombre se posicionaba al lado de la pizarra, observando a quienes no hacían lo que debían hacer para empezar la tarde y poner sanciones.

Nada podía hacer ya, así que afrontándolo, miró…

Severus Snape, el odiado y temido profesor de pociones estaba… estaba… increíblemente vestido con todo en su sitio, nada anormal, todo completamente correcto, negro hasta las trancas con su túnica, su camisa y pantalón, su vestimenta y pan de cada día.

Se alegró por unos instantes por pensar que se había curado sólo con verle, pero, cual fue su desilusión cuando miró al resto de compañeros. Nada, desnudos y sin una pizca de frío. Bueno, todos, todos… lo que se decía todos no estaban. Neville, el cual estaba temblando de miedo al ver que Snape le estaba matando con la mirada, llevaba… ¿un tutú puesto? ¡Con medias y moño! Aquello empezaba a ser cansino, y tanto que empezaba a cansarse, porque al mirar de nuevo al resto de la clase para no ver a Longbottom con aquella vestimenta. Pero… era peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

Las chicas, estaban… estaban… vestidas… en cuero. Nunca hubiera imaginado que a Hermione le sentaran bien los tatuajes. Tenía uno en forma de demonio en la parte alta de la cadera, casi llegando al muslo, que, al llevar tanga, se le veía el pandero entero. Por no hablar de Parkinson, que tenía una serpiente enroscada al cuello. Y no hablar de las demás, porque… porque… ¿acababa de ver a Millicent Bulldstrode pintada como una mona, con… con… una peluca rubia, y quiñándole el ojo a… Goyle? Nada, no quería saber el por qué, pero… ¡un momento! ¿Goyle… vestido de jabalí? Y… ¿Crabbe de cerdo? Por no hablar del resto… porque iban todos de animales.

Ahogó una risotada al ver a su mejor amigo de… ¿conejito rosa? No, mejor empezar con la poción porque si no la acababa, sería lo peor que le podrí…

- Señor Potter, veo que hoy no está de humor para empezar- dijo mientras se acercaba a su mesa-. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y retención conmigo al terminar la clase. Y ahora, ¡empiece!- lo retiraba, esto era lo peor que le podía haber pasado.

Las dos horas pasaron muy lentas para su gusto. Aparte de no conseguir hacer bien la susodicha, tenía que quedarse allí, con Snape... y por lo que parecía permanecer despierto hasta tarde para acabar los deberes, por no contar que no podría dormir lo que necesitaba…

La puerta se cerró, dejándolos solos.

- Veo que hoy no tiene buena cara, señor Potter…- se recochineó el hombre mientras se sentaba en el pupitre que tenía delante de éste, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y una sonrisa sádica-. ¿Ha pasado un mal día?

- Perdone mi impertinencia si le contesto que no es de su incumbencia…- contestó a malas mientras le devolvía la mirada.

- Cuide el tono Potter- quitó la expresión de alegría, a una de enfado, para volver a otra de regocijo-. ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que no puede decirme lo que le ocurre?

- ¿A usted le importa?- rió ante lo dicho, haciendo que el de pelo negro se levantase, pusiera las manos a los costados del pupitre y acercara la cara a la suya.

- ¿Qué pasa, no puedo?- sus respiraciones chocaban la una con la otra, los ojos puestos en los de su rival, y una sonrisa de cada uno.

- ¿Usted? No me haga reír señor…- retó con el tono de voz.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no le satisface que me compadezca de usted?- los labios casi rozándose.

- Ni mucho menos profesor Snape…

Al final, las bocas unidas en un beso fiero, casi ahogado. Estuvieron así hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse.

- Te he echado de menos… y te he maldecido todo el día…- dijo entrecortadamente mientras se levantaba, por orden de unos brazos demandantes del profesor, y se abrazaba a él-. No sabes el día que llevo…

- ¿Malo?- una sonrisa perversa se hizo presente en el rostro del mayor, sin que el otro lo notara.

- Horroroso…- se frotó el rostro en el pecho del maestro, para coger mejor posición, aparte de oler su aroma.

- ¿Y eso?- ¿eso había sonado demasiado inocente? Mejor no pensarlo…

- No se si lo habrás oído, pero hoy me he levantado con unos "poderes" un tanto extraños"…- lo miró a las lagunas negras.

- ¿"Poderes extraños"?- ¿otra vez ese tonito de no haber roto nunca un plato? Algo tramaba…

- Sí… puedo… puedo…- se enderezó un poco poniendo las manos en el lugar donde antes había estado él, y empezó a jugar con sus dedos- … puedo… ver a la gente… podríamos decir… ligerita de ropa…

- ¿Ligera de ropa?

- Sí… bueno, más bien…- continuó rojo como un tomate-, más bien los veo desnudos, aparte de…

- ¿De?- insistió el hombre.

- De que veo cosas raras…

- ¿Cosas raras?

- Sí… oigo sonidos un tanto… emmm… poco ortodoxos, podríamos llamar… y visiones de…

- ¿De?- volvió a insistir, cosa poco normal en el profesor.

- Pues… veo a amigos junto con personas que ellos odian…

- ¿Y qué?

- Pues… que no es muy bonito ver como están haciendo "cositas" mientras tú no sabes donde meterte, y ver también a los alumnos vestidos de forma bastante… informal…- al final lo dijo todo de una sentada, enfadado y enfurruñado.

Pero lo peor de todo fue, que al acabar de decir todo aquello, Snape estaba… ¿riendo a carcajadas? ¡Incluso se aguantaba el pecho de la risa!

- Severus… no habrás tenido tú… por casualidad… algo que ver, ¿verdad?

- ¡Feliz día de los Inocentes!

- ¿Qué?- el muchacho no cabía de su ensimismamiento cuando le soltó aquello.

- Hoy es 28 de diciembre, el Día de los Santos Inocentes- explicó el profesor secándose las lagrimitas que le habían salido al reírse.

- No… dime que no es verdad…- susurró el chico, sentándose en la silla más próxima cogiéndose la cabeza.

- ¿No te lo has pasado bien?- preguntó para más molestia del moreno.

- Hombre… todo el santo día corriendo de arriba abajo, con visiones de todo tipo, no es la idea de pasarlo bien…

- Pues yo me lo he pasado en grande- volvió a jugar con él, el maestro.

- Si… porque tú no has visto desnudo a Filch, ni a Dumbledore con unas bermudas estrafalarias, ni a Ron tocándole los huevos a Malfoy…- lo iba diciendo tan cómicamente, que el hombre había empezado a reír nuevamente.

- ¿En… en serio… has visto… todo eso?- pudo pronunciar entrecortadamente mientras se levantaba a por un vaso de agua.

- ¡SÍ!

- Que genio soy…- pronunció de ojos negros.

- ¿Qué cosa me has hecho?- preguntó ya intrigado por saber el truco.

- Fácilmente- bebió un trago para volver a continuar-. ¿Verdad que esta mañana te has levantado con la boca pastosa?- preguntó obteniendo un cabeceo por parte del chico-. Pues bien, te acuerdas que ayer bebiste el "remedio" que te di para el dolor de cabeza, ¿no?

- Como no acordarme, estaba asqueroso- agregó con una mueca de asco.

- Porque estaba mezclado con una poción de revelación…

- ¿Una poción de revelación?- se levantó para ponerse al lado del hombre.

- Sí, la que me ha permitido controlar tu visión todo el tiempo…

- ¿Qué?- preguntó histérico-. ¿Cómo?

- Sólo con pronunciar el grado que quería…

- ¿Grado?- se extrañó.

- Sí. La poción hace caso a aquel que la crea, en este caso a mí- explicó para que lo entendiera-. Y, ésta, tiene varios grados de revelación. Los que he utilizado son los de perversión, y animación. El primero es el que te hace ver… a la gente desnuda y…- volvió a reír-, y a tus amigos haciendo cosas…

- ¿Y la segunda?- preguntó cansado de verle carcajearse

- La de animación sirve para ver a la gente vestido de todo tipo de cosas, suelen ser tus comparaciones, lo que asocias con la persona que miras.

- No… eso…- ahora era él, el que se reía-. He visto a Ron vestido de conejito rosa…

- Pues… no quiero saber el por qué, pero espero que no se entere nunca…

- Yo tampoco, me mataría…

Todo quedó en silencio. Se miraron de nuevo, viendo deseo en los ojos de su compañero. Se fueron acercando, hasta quedar unidos por un beso impaciente.

Snape lo alzó por el trasero, y lo sentó en su mesa. Lo recostó, antes de echar todo lo que había por encima de ésta al suelo, de un manotazo, y empezó a desvestirlo rápidamente.

- Sev…- gemía el muchacho mientras el otro le lamía los pezones con ansia.

Fueron segundos los que tardó en quitarse la ropa tanto suya como la que le quedaba puesta al más joven, para abrirle las piernas, e insertarle un dedo en el orificio.

- Ya… hazlo ya… mmmhh…- susurró en placer.

- Te dolerá…- pudo articular con dificultad por la impaciencia.

- No… no me… ahhh… no me importa… quiero… quiero que me duela…

- Eres un masoquista... pero voy a obedecer, tú tranquilo…- agregó lo último al recibir una mirada de reproche y turbación.

Sacó los dos dedos que tenía en el interior del apretado cuerpo, y de una embestida se metió dentro, haciendo que el chico gritara y llorara ante la repentina invasión. Dolor y placer, era el conjunto que más le gustaba sentir.

Estuvieron así, durante unos minutos más, hasta que se vinieron casi al mismo tiempo.

Se quedaron estirados a lo largo de la mesa del profesor, juntos y enganchados por el sudor.

- Hay… una cosa que no entiendo…- irrumpió el silencio el más joven.

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Por qué a ti no podía verte? Es decir… no podía verte ni desnudo ni vestido raro…

- Eso es porque yo tengo inmunidad ante la poción…- rió éste.

- Pues la verdad… me hubiera gustado verte… solo a ti…- se aferró a la cintura del mayor y recostó la cabeza en su pecho.

- ¿A sí?- sonrió dándole un beso en los cabellos revueltos.

- Sí… abría sido más… placentero…- ronroneó pícaramente.

- Más placentero, ¿no?- se puso encima de él en un ligero movimiento, y antes de apresar su boca con la suya, dijo-. Lo recordaré para el año que viene…

FIN

Uoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Q tal q tal q taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal?????????? Os a gustao????? Tengo q decirlo… me e reido… no sabeis lo q me e llegao a reir… Dios… estoy como una cabra!!!!

En serio… es q entre una cosa y la otra… me e reido muto…

Naps!!!! Aber…q tengo q dedicarselo a mi niña Nit… q se me a empeñao en q hiciera un Harry/Sev… asi q… ALA! Aki lo tienes!!!! Tb dedicarselo a las niñas q me an ayudao… a Keikocvl, a Sarhaliene (mi mumi… )… y a mi tia JaenSnape y a mi prima Darkita q me an aconsejado...

Alaps! Q… espero q os aya gustao!!! Y como nop… este fic ya sabeis pq lo subo oy…. Jejeje

Ahhh… una cosita… el cap 7 de Unas Navidades Movidas, esta por llegar… solo me queda una parte y lo subo oks??? Pa antes del fin de añó estara listo…

Ahora sip…. Espero q si os a gustao q me mandeis vuestros revs, oks??? Pq… si llego a tener unos cuantos, poix… are…. otra bromita… Jejeje pero… esta vez… a lo mejor ni sale Harry…. (qien sera el bromista??? Qien el q la recibe???? Jujujuju de mi no bva a salir na! Jajaja

Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaks!!!!!!!!!!!

AnnaLylian

PD; Comentarios, sugerencias y demás… en 


End file.
